Plus
by Dimples-3
Summary: One shot #4: "You know you look cute with a face full of cookie dough" "Shut up!" stuck inside on Christmas Eve, Ikuto and Amu enjoys each others company with some cookie dough, plus presents, Merry Christmas!


**10:36 am**

**December 24, 2010**

**Christmas Eve**

The lump of the bed shifted, the sun rays coming through the blinds hitting the girls face. She grumbled flipping over covering her face with her pink sheets. Scooting away from the warmth onto the cold side of the bed. But her effort was pointless as she was pulled back into the warmth, arms tightly wrapping around her waist. She struggled to find away to freedom only to have the arms hold on tighter she groaned.

"Why can't you act your age?" her question came out muffled as she buried her face into her pillow, giving up on her freedom.

"No" a voice answered nuzzling her neck, taking in her intoxicating scent, nipping her neck "You taste like strawberries" she could feel him smirk against her neck.

"Pedophile" she pushed him away, he chuckled "One more year and I won't be" she turned to him a bored tired look. It was a stare off, the silence was comfortable. Till the girl broke it "Why are you in my bed?" he pondered this question for a moment before snuggling into her stomach

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Just cause I want to" she rolled her eyes and (literally) kicked him out of the bed, landing on the floor with a slight thud, she giggled sticking her face back into her pillow taking in the silence dozing. Going back to her own little world, but sadly she was brought back when she felt someone pull her out of the bed and on the lap of someone. Her cheeks puffed out, and she sighed "Go home" she sounded like a five year old but she didn't care.

"I can't" he stated simply

"Why not ?"

He pointed to her balcony window "That's why" she got out of his lap looking out the window to see the biggest blizzard she groaned "You couldn't come when I was in school!" she yelled at no one in particular.

"I was suppose to go to Rima's new apartment and help her unpack"

"Whose Rima?"

"How do you not know who Rima is? You've known me for what four years, and you still don't know who that is?"

"Why would I know your friends?"

"Because your around me all the time you should know at least there names"

"So? You don't know my friends" her faced flushed red, that's right she never even heard him mention any of his friends… actually she didn't even know if he actually had friends

"That's because I never knew you had friends"

"That's harsh Amu"

**12:05pm**

**December 24, 2010**

**Christmas Eve**

Amu sighed walking out of the showers. She looked at the mirror in front of her long pink hair sticking to her face. She grabbed the hair dryer blowing her hair while brushing it.

She sneezed.

Rubbing her noise

"Damn weather"

She grabbed on a baggy shirt with her favorite pair over blue skinny jeans. If she had to stay in her house all day because of the weather she was going to be comfortable by any means necessary. She walked into her room only to still see him there on her bed she groaned "why are you still in my bed you pedo" he shrugged looking up at her and looking back down at the book.

"Didn't I already explain that it is to much snow for me to go through just to go home?" she sighed. That bum. She crawled onto her bed next to him, and hugged him "What are we going to do today?" her question came out muffled considering she was speaking into his chest.

"How bout we make cookies?" she pondered for a moment it was Christmas Eve what the heck, why not.

"Sur-Achoo!"

"Really Amu..I never said I was your tissue"

**3:15pm**

**December 24, 2010**

**Christmas Eve**

Amu ran behind the corner, panting she didn't mean for this to happen, why today? She looked around the corner. Coast clear. She came from around slowly tip-toed her way around the war zone "Ikuto~I'm done playing, help me clean up plea-Hmph!" and the cookie dough made contact with her face. Her face turned so red with anger you would of thought she baked the cookies on her face. She could hear Ikuto laughing she grabbed a hand full of sugar cookie dough and stalked him "You jerk-Hmph!" before she could toss the ball of gooey-ness she was hit again in the face "You look cute with cookie dough on your face" she blushed "That's it jack-ass this means war!" throwing the dough Ikuto dodged it the dough hit the wall and stuck there.

They stared at it "Look at what you did Amu, first the spoon sticking to the counter, then the pancake to the ceiling now the dough stuck to the wall. I can never trust you to cook can I?" he smirked playfully her face turned red "You Jerk! It's your fault you moved!" if possible his smirk got wider "What and get hit by the ball of crap you made?" her anger boiled up in her and she explode, grabbing the closest thing to her and flinging it at the cat boy.

It happened to be the bowl of crap that she liked to call cookie dough. And of course he dodged and it the war continued to no end.

"Look at what you did"

**7:15pm**

**December 24, 2010**

**Christmas Eve**

After taking showers again, Amu and Ikuto sat in front of the Christmas tree.**  
**

"Hey Ikuto lets open up some gifts?" Ikuto stared at the pink haired girl. Why couldn't she wait till tomorrow and come by to get her gift even though he had her gift on him already she could wait couldn't she? No, apparently not as she threw a gift at him. It was a small rectangular box, red and green wrapping paper with a gold bow, the words 'To: Ikuto' written in perfect cursive. He sighed pulling out his gift to her. A small dark blue box and handing it to her, she smiled opening the box, and gasping in surprise

"It's not a wedding ring" she pouted "It's a promise ring, just to let you know we I promise we will get married in the near future" she smiled jumping on him giving him a hug.

"Open yours!"

"Nah, I'll wait till Christmas"

"Jerk"

"I know"

**12:01 am**

**December 25, 2010**

**Christmas Day**

Ikuto sat up, he yawned looking down at the sleeping girl.

He chuckled noticing the flour still in her hair.

He pulled out the small rectangular box, and stared. He was really curious of what it was, and it was Christmas.

He unwrapped it quietly hoping the girl wouldn't wake up, he looked at the unwrapped gift seeing the small box he opened it. He got one hell of a gift that's for sure, pulling out the object

He smirked looking down at the girl and placed a hand on her stomach.

"A plus sign, huh?"

**The end… merry Christmas people I don't own anything, and I'll update Baby Mama sooner or later, anyway can anyone tell me what Amu's gift was? I don't know how old they exactly were, and they live in different houses, lets go and have a cookie dough war! Bye**


End file.
